totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Sprawa (nie)szczęśliwego zauroczenia
Narrator: Ostatnio w Fallen in Despair... W tajemniczym pomieszczeniu tajemniczy ??? zadowolony z obrotu spraw zorganizował pierwszy sąd. Gra została rozpoczęta. Winnym zabójstwa Rasela poprzez poćwiartowanie i ugotowanie był Paolo. Spotkał go taki sam los a pozostali wciąż mają szansę by przeżyć. Czy na pewno? Kierowali się windą ku górze gotowi na tragiczny przebieg kolejnych dni. Pedro: 'Co za parszywy.. ''Wkurzony walnął w drzwi. '''Rousemarie: Proszę.. już nie krzycz i się nie awanturuj.. mam złamane serce.. Po twarzy jej spływała tona łez. Rouse: Już kochana.. Przytuliła się do niej. Pozostali w milczeniu rozeszli się na wszystkie strony. ???: No proszę dopada ich smutek! Zakręcił się zadowolony na fotelu. ???: 'Ale fajnie! <3 ''Muzyka i pomysł na Opening - Devil Survivol: The Animation Przez ekran przewija się czternaście twarzy. Nagle na ekranie pojawia się rozbrysk krwi. Wyskakuje Montana trzymająca erotyczną zabwekę. Tuż za nią Drawn ubrany w strój chirurgiczny. Pojawia się pozująca Cleo na Kanapie oraz ćwicząca swój układ Jessica. Kolejny pojawia się Darth ze swym mieczem wraz z Yoshim trzymającym katanę. Pojawia się Rousemarie Trzymajaca głowę spoglądająca czule na Pedra trzymającego Rasela w swych szponach. Kolejna pokazuje się Amira z otwartą skiążką oraz Emilith podejrzliwie spoglądająca na plany. Kolejny pojawia się pewny siebier Porther rozkazujący paolowi niosącego danie.Po tych ostatnich pojawia sie wielki napisa Nadzieja i pokazuje sie widok widok wideo, przewijający różne sceny z danego odcinka. Na koniec pojawiają się wszyscy spoglądajac w twarz tajemniczego fundatora. on przecina ekran na pół , a przez ekran przepływa krew formując napis Fallen in Despair Baraki, Pokój Rousemarie Zapłakana Rousemarie siedziała w kącie. 'Rousemarie: '''Dlaczego… Dlaczego on zabił? '''Pedro: '''No już.. będzie dobrze. ''Zbliżył się do niej, ta jednak nie reagowała. 'Rousemarie: '''Zostaw mnie! '''Pedro: '''Spokojnie.. nie skrzywdzę cię. ''Przytulił i zaczęła się wypłakiwać mu na ramię. '''Rousemarie: To jest naprawdę koszmarne. Ledwo co mówiła. Rousemarie: '''Zabić, by żyć? Jak można żyć jak kogoś się zabiło. ;< '''Pedro: '''Już.. będzie dobrze. Takie jest w końcu życie. Jeden się rodzi, drugie umiera. '''Rousemarie: '''Tak nie powinno być.. życie to przecież największy dar. :< '''Pedro: '''Spokojnie.. naprawdę. '''Rousemarie: '''Wiesz. Naprawdę chciałam odpocząć na wyspie. '''Pedro: Również miałem zamiar. Westchnął głęboko. Pedro: 'Narobiłem problemów i myślałem sobie by nie zniknąć na jakiś czas. ''Usłyszeli nagle pukanie. '''Rouse: Nie przeszkadzam wam? Pedro: Nie.. proszę. Rouse: '''Wiecie, przygotowałam coś i może chciałabyś to zobaczyć. '''Rousemarie: Naprawdę nie mam dzisiaj na nic siły. Rouse: 'To trochę pomoże.. proszę. ''Wystawiła rękę do niej. '''Rouse: Możesz mi zaufać. Na jej twarzy pojawił się ledwo widoczny uśmiech. Dziewczyna chwyciła za rękę i gdzieś wybiegły. Pedro jak gdyby nic poszedł w kierunku swojego baraku. Las Rouse razem z Rousemarie przyszła w miejsce gdzie zginął Rasel. Rouse: 'Przygotowałam to z myślą o zmarłych. ''Z kamieniu ułożyła mały ołtarzyk z wywieszką, na której wypisane były imiona zabitych osób. rozłożone było kilka ładnych, zielonych gałęzi iglastych jakie znalazła. Posypane były płatkami wyschniętych kwiatów. 'Rouse: '''Siądź. ''Zrobiły to obie. '''Rousemarie: '''Zrobiłaś im pochówek? '''Rouse: Niestety nie było ciał, ale to moja mała tablica pamiątkowa. Spojrzała na nią. Rouse: '''Ich dusze pewnie potrzebują spokoju. '''Rousemarie: Zgadzam się. Rouse: '''Nie znalazłam świec… więc pewnie nie będzie dobrze. '''Rousemarie: Już i tak jest wiele. Naprawdę. Po policzku spłynęła jej łza i pochyliła się lekko z złożonymi dłońmi. Pedro tak naprawdę poszedł za dziewczynami, żeby zobaczyć co wyprawiają. Pedro: 'Dobrze. Rozpogodziła się. Przynajmniej na chwilę. ''Osunął się, żeby go nie zauważyły i ukradkiem szedł ścianą. Gdy nagle otworzyły się drzwi i go walnęły i upadł. '''Emilith: '''Słyszałaś ten trzask? '''Pedro: '''Wy dwie… '''Emilith: Naprawdę cię nie zauważyłam. Pedro: Powinnaś patrzeć przed siebie! Emilith: 'Nie widziałam, ani nie słyszałam nic! Skradałeś się? '''Pedro: '''Nie? '''Emilith: '''Znowu kłamiesz. '''Amira: '''Emilith.. musimy iść w to miejsce. '''Emilith: '''Masz rację. '''Pedro: '''Chwilunia! Jakie miejsce? '''Amira: '''W sumie lepiej powiedzieć każdemu. ''Zbliżyła się do gangstera. '''Amira: '''Kojarzysz te drzwi o których wspominał ??? ? '''Pedro: '''Jak nie kojarzyć. Cwaniaczek się ustawił i każe nam ich szukać. '''Amira: '''Sądzimy z Emilith, że znalazłyśmy jedne z nich. '''Pedro: '''Naprawdę? '''Emilith: '''Musimy jeszcze sprawdzić. Drawn i Porther mieli czekać na nas. '''Pedro: '''Co z resztą!? '''Amira: '''Dopóki nie odkryjemy co to naprawdę jest nie chcemy robić zamieszania. '''Pedro: '''Mimo wszystko wypada mówić! Każdy z nas jest w beznadziejnej sytuacji! '''Amira: Jak nie ufasz to możesz iść z nami. Emilith krzywo się spojrzała na nią. Emilith: '''Serio? Mamy go ciągnąć ze sobą? '''Amira: '''W końcu ona zna się pewnie na włamach. '''Pedro: '''Ja stoję obok was i wszystko słyszę. '''Amira: Dobrze więc.. Machnęła ręką nakazując, żeby poszli za nią. Amira: 'Nie ma co tracić czasu. I idziemy sprawdzić. '''Emilith: '''Słusznie. '''Pedro: '''Dobra tam.. ''We trójkę ruszyli prosto w to miejsce. Kuchnia W międzyczasie Darth oraz Yoshi postanowili przygotować obiad dla wszystkich. Poprosili wcześniej Jessicę by im pomogła. 'Jessica: '''Chłopcy.. wiecie to miło, że mnie zaprosiliście. '''Darth: '''Ależ nie ma sprawy… jesteś niczym królowa Naboo! ''Zrobił ukłon z koszem w rękach, ale stracił równowagę i wpadł na niego rozpakowując owoce. 'Darth: '''Jeszcze jestem adeptem. '''Yoshi: '''I pozostaniesz nim długi czas! ''Na rozpalony wok wrzucił właśni makaron. '''Yoshi: Przygotuję ci prawdziwie japońskie jedzenie. Darth: '''Żeby twój nieistniejący bóg dostał niestrawności. '''Yoshi: '''On jest mocarny. I w porównaniu wydaję się lepszy niż te glony które określają poziom twoje nędznej mocy. '''Darth: To są midichloriany. Yoshi: 'Kij jak się nazywają. ''Zarzucił nagle makaronem i warzywami w górę. Jessica zaklaskała. 'Yoshi: '''Ja potrafię cię przewyższyć w każdym zadaniu. ''Ten wstał i starł posokę z warzył i włączył swój miecz. '''Darth: Nikt nie dorówna potędze Sithów! Yoshi: '''Nie wkurzaj mnie bo to jak magia jest. '''Darth: '''To jest moc! '''Yoshi: Magia! Darth: Moc! Yoshi: Magia! Wkurzona Jessica wstała z siedzenia. Jessica: A wyście mnie olali, wiec żegnam! Wzięła torebkę i wybiegła z miejsca. Yoshi: I co żeś zrobił! Darth: 'Ja? Spójrz na siebie wieśniaku… '''Yoshi: '''Mów za siebie! ''Machnął mu swoim mieczem zrzucając po kolei rzeczy z blatu. '''Yoshi: '''Hah! Potrafisz zrobić unik. '''Darth: O nie.. Włączył miecz świetlny. Darth: Zemsta! Rozpoczęli walkę między sobą. Ośrodek badawczy Amira wraz z Emilith oraz Pedro przybyli właśnie do ośrodka. Jednak jak się okazało nie było ani Porthera ani Drawn’a. Amira: '''Myślałam nad tym. '''Pedro: Naprawdę? Zbliżył się kładąc dłoń na metalowym przejściu. Pedro: On mówił o tym, że nie wszystkie da się znaleźć? Emilith: Da się odnaleźć. Jednak, te było łatwo zauważyć. Amira: Dokładnie. Mówił podobnie, że po osądzie jedne z nich będą się otwierać. Emilith: Nom. Można spróbować się dobrać. Pedro: '''Oszalałyście! '''Amira: Nie. Rozejrzyj się. Wskazała na pokój, wskazywała na kątem a on wodził wzrokiem. Pedro: '''Brak kamer? '''Emilith: Nie tylko kamer, ale także monitorów czy też działek. Amira: '''Jakby to była pułapka. '''Emilith: '''Możliwe.. ale nie ma pewności stuprocentowej. '''Pedro: '''Ale to jakieś szaleństwo! Naprawdę wierzycie, że on mógł mówić prawdę? '''Emilith: To jedyna wskazówka jaką mamy. No i w ogóle nie wiemy kim on jest i jak stąd uciec. On czy też ona jest jedynym łącznikiem z światem. Amira: Więc wypróbuj. Podeszła do jednej ze ścian i szarpnęła. Okazało się, że w środku była wnęka. Amira: 'Zebrałam narzędzia. Drawn miał przybyć i spróbować również coś zdziałać z moją pomocą i Emilith. '''Pedro: '''Dobrze rozumiem? Chcecie tam siłą się dostać!? '''Emilith: '''Prawda, to nieetyczne jednak musimy znaleźć wskazówki by móc opuścić wyspę. '''Pedro: '''Rozumiem, tyle że o jedno mam żal. Do mnie trzeba było wbić jako pierwszego! ''Dziewczyna wyciągnęła torbę wyjmując dłuto. '''Amira: Łap. Rzuciła mu, a ten chwycił. Pedro: 'Ładnie pogrywacie. ''Zerknął na metalowe wejście, zbliżył dłoń u sunął palcem. '''Pedro: Hmm.. mała wnęka jest. Przyłożył do tego łom i szarpnął lekko go wbijając. Pedro: 'Macie może.. '''Amira: '''Spokojnie. ''Wzięła młot i zbliżyła się. 'Emilith: '''Na pewno wiecie co robicie? '''Amira: '''Na pewno. Tylko musisz mi pomóc, jedno musi trzymać odpowiednio łom, a dwójka będzie musiała uderzać i myślę że to wy lepiej sobie dacie radę. Nie mam wystarczająco sił a Pedro pomoże. '''Pedro: '''I dobrze, lubię włamy. ''Zostawił łom i podszedł chwytając młot. 'Emilith: '''No dobrze… ''Również chwyciła. Amira przeszła obok ustawiając odpowiednio łom. Dała sygnał i uderzyli. Łom się odpowiednio wbił rozszerzając drzwi. 'Emilith: '''Naprawdę działa. '''Amira: '''Jak zakładałam. ''Po kilku uderzeniach było słychać trzask, jakby drzwi poszły. '''Emilith: '''Udało się nam! :3 '''Pedro: Ze mną nie mogło pójść nie tak. Nagle poczuli dziwny zapach. Amira: 'Ludzie.. uciekajcie! ''Pędem rzucili narzędzia gdy nagle metal zaczął się rozpływać, a z nich zaczęła wyziewać masa ciemnozielonych obłoków. 'Emilith: '''Gaz trujący!? '''Amira: '''Zakryjcie usta materiałem! Szybko! ''Odsuwali się i każdy z nich, nieco uniósł swoją koszulę, by zasłonić usta. 'Amira: '''Nie wdychajcie tego.. '''Pedro: '''Nie traktuj mnie jak idioty! '???: Tak jak wy traktujecie mnie? Wszyscy zamarli z przerażenia. ???: 'Nie zauważyliście mini kamer? '''Emilith: '''Ty.. widziałeś? '???: Proszę <3 A myślicie, że czemu zrobiłem wam taką niespodziankę. Pedro: 'Draniu.. '???: '''Gdybym nic nie zrobił byście mi pomieszczenie zdemolowali. '''Emilith: Sam je żeś zdemolował!? ???: No wiesz… wolę sam narobić syfu niż wy <3 Jeszcze by to zabawę wam sprawiło <3 Amira: 'Nielogiczne.. '???: 'Bardzo logiczne! A teraz zmykać, ale więcej gazu napuszczę! Mhahaha! <3 Ośrodek, Biura ''W tym samym czasie Porther nie przejął się spóźnieniem. Z oddali widział jak dziewczyny spotkały się z Pedro. 'Porther: '''Hmm? W sumie dadzą sobie radę. ''Obrócił się i wszedł prosto do biura. '''Porther: Mam inną sprawę do załatwienia. Rozejrzał się po półkach, gdzie znajdowały się stare akta porzucone przez naukowców. Porther: Zobaczmy.. Ostrożnie przeszedł między kawałkami mebli i chwycił jedno z pudeł. Porther: 'Widać długo nie sprzątali.. naukowcy.. kto ich tam wie. ''Zaczął przeszukiwać teczki. Ogólnie nie znalazła w nic zbytnio ciekawych informacji. Poza żmudnymi obserwacjami i zapisami naukowców. 'Porther: '''Dajcie konkrety! ''Wyrzucał kolejne sosy stron aż w końcu uwagę przyciągnął mały zeszyt z kłódką. '''Porther: Nareszcie! Chciał go chwycić, ale nagle usłyszał trzeszczący dźwięk. Zasłonił uszy i w popłochu się odsunął. Ekran wiszący nieco dalej się włączył. ???: 'Nieładnie grzebać w cudzych rzeczach! ''Nagle pudełko zaczęło się palić. '???: '''Więcej tego nie rób! '''Porther: '''Nah.. moje uszy!!! '???: 'Za mało? ''Specjalnie pogłośnił dźwięk aż w końcu chłopak padł na kolana. ??? śmiał się do rozpuku aż w końcu wyłączył. 'Porther: '''I ciebie to bawi!? '???: 'No w końcu oddajesz mi pokłon! <3 '''Porther: '''Niedoczekanie.. jeszcze cie dopadniemy! '???: 'Ale to za wcześnie, o wiele za wcześnie <3 Hahaha! Baraki, Toaleta ''Drawn właśnie kończył się wypróżniać. Nawet nie dociągnął spodni, a nagle ktoś szarpnął za drzwi. 'Drawn: '''Nosz.. nawet chwili prywatności. ''Odwrócił się i zobaczył Montanę w samej bieliźnie. '''Montana: '''Dlaczego nie odpowiadasz? '''Drawn: Posłuchaj.. mam ważną sprawę do załatwienia z Emilith i Amirą no i.. Montana: 'Jak możesz mnie zdradzać? ''Zbliżyła się do niego i musnęła mu w policzek. 'Montana: '''Nie podobam ci się już? :* '''Drawn: '''Wiesz.. tego nie powiedziałem. '''Montana: '''Chciałbyś ponownie skosztować śmietanki z mego ciała? :* ''Szepnęła mu na ucho. '''Montana: No i lubię jak chłopak już jest rozebrany.. Sunęła ręką odpinając niedopięte spodnie. Drawn: Ja… Montana: Dlaczego chcesz uciec? Czyżbym była za mało słodka? :* Drawn: 'Nie.. ale.. '''Montana: '''Więc ci się nie podobało? :* ''Lekko się pochyliła, odkłaniając fartuch. Nagle jednak ktoś inny się pojawił. '''Cleo: I znowu! -,- Montana: 'No zobacz.. uczepiła się ponownie. ''Spojrzała z odrażeniem na ich zabawę w łazience. 'Cleo: 'Żeby mieć taki tupet… 'Montana: '''Przecież to normalne, kobieta musi się czuć zaspokojona. ''Drawn nagle się wyszarpał i odsunął. '''Drawn: '''Co innego molestowanie! Gwałcisz moją intymność.. '''Montana: Proszę, dając dwuznaczne sygnały? :* Cleo: Naprawdę.. Wkurzona podeszła do Montany rzucając jej perfidnie perfum. Cleo: '''Sądziłam, że to jednorazowa akcja… '''Montana: '''To nie wiesz? Miłości nie zatrzymasz :* '''Cleo: Mam wyrąbane na taką miłość! Oburzona tylko syknęła i wybiegła z łazienki najeżona. Montana: No zobacz.. jesteś taki rozchwytywany. Drawn: Zostawcie mnie już… Zaciągnął spodnie i sam wyszedł. Montana: Ahh ci chłopcy <3 Baraki, Pokój Rousemarie Późnym wieczorem dziewczyny, jak i chłopacy siedzieli już w swoich pokojach. Rousemarie wyjątkowo miała dwóch gości w swoim pokoju. Rousemarie: '''Dziękuję ci za to Rouse. Mogłam się pomodlić za ich duszę. '''Rouse: '''Absolutnie nie musisz dziękować. Sama to chciałam zrobić. '''Rousemarie: '''Ale dzięki tobie czuję się znacznie lepiej. '''Jessica: '''A w ogóle.. widziałyście może Cleo? '''Rouse: Wydaje mi że była w łazience. Rousemarie: Tak długo? Jessica: '''Była nieco zła jak ją widziałam wcześniej. '''Rouse: '''A co się stało? '''Jessica: '''Podobno ponownie przyłapała Montanę. '''Rousemarie: Fuj… oni naprawdę nie znają granic. Jessica: Mnie samą to irytuje powoli. Rouse: '''Ona naprawdę jest jakaś opętana jakąś rządzą. '''Rousemarie: '''Tak myślisz? '''Rouse: '''Raczej.. która z nas tak bez przerwy może.. '''Jessica: Żadna.. ale widać jak wychowana, bez honoru nic. Nie to co my. Rousemarie: 'naprawdę okazujesz się być miła. :3 '''Jessica: '''Aj tam, czasami przy nich zapominam o normalności. Czasem miło jest normalnie porozmawiać. '''Rousemarie: '''Ale wiecie co.. ja będę musiała wyjść. Wiecie, powoli wieczór się zbliża i czas na kąpiel. '''Rouse: '''Oki :3 ''Dziewczyny wstały i wszystkie opuściły pokój. Rousemarie wzięła ręcznik i również chwilę potem opuściła pomieszczenie. Baraki, Korytarz Wieczorem mało kto wychodził z baraków z obawy o samego siebie jak i z powodu nieufności pomiędzy pozostałymi. Emilith razem z ręcznikiem kierowała się właśnie do wspólnej łazienki. 'Emilith: '''Chwila ulgi.. ''Odetchnęła głęboko. 'Emilith: '''Naprawdę.. to idzie za daleko. Powinniśmy być spokojniejsi, ale jednak nic się nie układa. ''Zahaczyła przypadkiem o jedną z szafek. Ręcznik spadł z jej ramienia. '''Emilith: Nah.. ten pan ??? mógłby chociaż zostawić nam światło. Kucnęła chcąc podnieść ręcznik jednak w tej samej chwili usłyszała czyjś krok. Emilith: Kto tam jest? Nerwowo chwyciła i zaczęła biec na wprost. Kątem oka zauważyła plecy jakiejś osoby która zniknęła. Emilith: 'Trudno.. choć nawet nie zdążyłam zauważyć kto to był. ''Jej uwagę przykuło lekko uchylone wejście. 'Emilith: '''Zaraz.. 670px ''Szybko chwyciła za klamkę i otworzyła drzwi. Zobaczyła gołą Rousemarie leżącą bezwładnie przy krawędzi wanny. Po ręce ściekała jej krew. Klatka piersiowa była przebita. 'Emilith: '''Niemożliwe.. ''Przełknęła ślinę i zaczęła biec w stronę baraku. 'Emilith: '''Kto to był...? ''Z niedowierzaniem myślała... tuż pod jej nosem.. ktoś popełnił... Mordestwo! Baraki, Łazienka Emilith zdążyła poinformować zawodników, którzy zebrali się na miejscu zbrodni. 'Pedro: '''Rousemarie. ''Załamany zbliżył się do niej. '''Pedro: '''Niech to szlak.. '''Emilith: Przykro mi. Pedro: '''Przykro to będzie temu kto to zrobił. '''Drawn: Już.. musisz odetchnąć i się uspokoić. Porther: 'Dokładnie. ''Nagle rozświetlił się jeden z ekranów. '''???: '''Witajcie kochani! Tęskniliście? <3 '''Pedro: Spieprzaj z ekranu popaprańcu! Sięgnął po pierwszą lepszą rzecz i chciał rzucić, jedna pozostali powstrzymali go. Porther: 'Uspokój się! Pamiętaj, że tutaj jest działko! '''Pedro: '''Pamiętam, nie pouczaj mnie! '???: '''Skoro znaleźliście ciało to noc macie już zawaloną <3 Macie chwilę na poszukiwanie poszlak i rozpoczniemy szkolny sąd! <3 Ależ napięcie. <3 '''Porther: No więc chyba czas na oględziny. Spojrzał wzrokiem na Drawna. Drawn: '''Ale że ja mam jej zwłoki? '''Porther: '''Mhm. '''Montana: '''Ona jest taka sztywna a ty będziesz ją obracał. Jak słodko! '''Pedro: Zamknij się! Wkurzony zrobił sobie przejście i wyszedł. Amira: '''Chyba jej śmierć go chwyciła. '''Emilith: '''Jak każdego… '''Montana: '''Ahh.. przynajmniej tym razem . '''Amira: Pobiegnij za nim.. niech się uspokoi lepiej. Emilith: 'Dlaczego ja!? '''Amira: '''Przy tobie jakoś spokojniejszy jest. '''Emilith: 'Żeś coś wymyśliła sobie. -,- 'Amira: '''Ale co? '''Emilith: '''Nie od wczoraj cię znam. ''Dziewczyna tylko westchnęła i wybiegła za nim. '''Drawn: Ehhh.. Wyciągnął z fartucha dwie białe rękawiczki. Drawn: '''Możecie wyjść? Wolę by nie było ludzi bym mógł się skupić. '''Porther: '''Skąd mamy mieć pewność? '''Drawn: Słucham? Porther: Nie mamy pewności kto to mógł być, więc… Wskazał prosto na niego. Porther: 'Będę tutaj. Pozostali.. ''Machnął ręką wskazując na Amirę. 'Porther: '''Porozmawiaj z Emilith. Ona widziała coś, musimy badać wszelkie poszlaki. A wy dwie, Jessica i Cleo. Pójdziecie z Montaną sprawdzić co z Darthem i Yoshim. Zaginęli jakoś i ich w ogóle się nie zjawili. ''Dziewczyny kiwnęły głowami i wyszły z pomieszczenia. Baraki, Korytarz Wkurzony Pedro zatrzymał się na chwilę. Z nerwów z kieszeni wyciągnął swoją fajkę i zapalił. 'Pedro: '''No ja pierdolę.. ''Przyłożył rękę do czoła i lekko się zsunął w dół. 'Pedro: '''Dlaczego kurwa ona.. ''Przez jego głowę przeszły wspomnienia z dzisiejszego poranka. 'Emilith: '''Pedro! Czekaj! ''Zadyszana dobiegła do niego. '''Pedro: Zostaw mnie w spokoju… Emilith: '''Wiem.. każdy z nas przeżywa utratę innych… Ale musimy być dzielni… '''Pedro: '''Dzielni!? Jak tutaj mam być dzielny!? Gorszych rzeczy nie zdarzało mi się na zewnątrz robić! '''Emilith: Posłuchaj mnie! Wkurzona walnęła go w pysk żeby się otrząsnął. Emilith: Ogarnij się.. ogarnij.. Rzuciła mu się w ramiona, żeby się pocieszyć. Pedro: Już.. Emilith: 'Weź nie tul się do mnie! ''Szybko odeszła do niego. '''Emilith: To bardzo.. nieprofesjonalne. Pedro: 'Dobrze więc.. ''Wstał i odetchnął. '''Pedro: '''Spokojnie wróćmy.. już ochłonąłem. '''Emilith: I więcej tego nie rób! Pedro: 'Ty żeś mi się w ramiona rzuciła!!! Baraki, Kuchnia ''Dziewczyny pędem wbiły do kuchni. 'Cleo: '''Chłopacy? ''Rozsunęła drzwi widząc pobojowisko. Darth i Yoshi leżeli na ziemi poobijani. '''Yoshi: '''Dziewczyny? '''Darth: Przybyły.. Oboje zaczęli na siłę wstawać. Jessica: Kompletnie wam przycisnęło się w gaciach! Wkurzona Cleo zdzieliła ją włosami. Cleo: Nie mów przy mnie tak lepiej. Darth: Pokazałem mu siłę prawdziwego Sitha! Cleo: '''Chyba szita parszywy okularniku! '''Yoshi: '''Hah.. dziewczyna na ciebie bluzga. '''Cleo: '''Sam nie jesteś lepszy! '''Jessica: Dobrze.. ogarnij się już! Podbiegła by pomóc wstać Yoshiemu. Yoshi: '''Zrobiłem to dla ciebie.. '''Jessica: Ahh.. nie gadajcie już bzdur. Naprawdę.. poziom przedszkolny.. Cleo: Agh! Wszyscy goście to palanci! Chwyciła za garnek uderzać prosto w Dartha i postanowiła wyjść. Yoshi: Co ją ugryzło? Jessica: '''Nie wiem.. chodzi najeżona od dłuższego czasu. A w ogóle niedługo sąd dla waszej informacji. '''Yoshi: '''Zaraz.. znowu ktoś? '''Jessica: '''Niestety.. '''Darth: Ale kto? Podniósł się ponownie z guzem na czole, który rozrastał się. Jessica: No już.. Zarzuciła jego rękę na ramię i podeszła po drugiego i również to zrobiła. Jessica: 'Uspokójcie się.. to naprawdę poważne. '''Darth: '''Już nie będziemy.. przynajmniej na razie. '''Yoshi: '''Pokażę ci jeszcze i pokażę ci palczasty cios! '''Jessica: '''Cicho! ''Wrzasnęła i szarpnęła obojgiem, być się uspokoili. Potem wyniosła całą trójkę. W międzyczasie było słychać komunikat ???, więc nieco zmienili miejsce docelowe. Baraki, Łazienka W tym samym czasie Porther obserwował bacznie jak Drawn sprawdzał zwłoki. On sam w międzyczasie rozglądał się po łazience. '''Porther: I co? Masz coś? Drawn: 'Mam.. ma na sobie kawałek materiału. Musiała szarpnąć sprawcę. ''Wyciągnął kawałek z jej dłoni. '''Drawn: '''Widzisz? Nie pasuje do jej ubrania. '''Porther: '''Zabezpiecz to, jeden dowód mamy. '''Drawn: Również ta rana. Wyciągnął jej ciało nieco wyżej okazując ranę. Drawn: 'Została zabita na miejscu, najpewniej metalowym prętem. '''Porther: '''Albo czymś podobnym. ''Chwycił za zakrwawiony karnisz. Na nim było coś jeszcze. '''Porther: To chyba kawałek paznokcia? Pokazał go Drawnowi. Drawn: '''Nom.. to paznokieć.. '''Porther: Pokaż jej dłoń. Pielęgniarz chwycił za jej rękę wynurzając z krwistej wody i rozmazał jej krew na paznokciach. Kolor był znacznie innymi.. a właściwie… Porther: 'Nie miała w ogóle lakieru.. hmm? '''Drawn: '''Więc .. ''Nagle monitor się włączył. '''???: Czas się skończył! A ja nienawidzę czekać! Widzimy się przy windzie! <3 Przed wejściem do windy Wszyscy zebrali się chwilę po ogłoszeniu przy windzie. Amira: I jak oględziny? Porther: Mamy dowodów parę, ale to i tak mało. Drawn: Za mało czasu.. 'Amira: '''Trudno ;/ Musimy poradzić sobie z tym co mamy. '''Pedro: '''Tsa.. ''Winda po chwili podjechała do góry i się otworzyła. Prowadząc prosto… Na kolejną rozprawę… Gdzie rozpacz ogarnie wszystkich… Kategoria:Odcinki Fallen in Despair